Yves Edwards vs. John Gunderson
The fight was Yves Edwards's return to the UFC. After the fight, John Gunderson was cut. The Fight The first round began. Gunderson landed a leg kick. Edwards landed a body kick to the liver and dropped Gunderson. They stood and broke. Four thirty-five. Edwards landed a leg kick. Gunderson landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Gunderson blocked a high kick. Edwards landed a left hook. He landed an inside leg kick. Four minutes. Edwards landed a straight right and another big left hook and blocked a high kick. Three thirty-five. Edwards stuffed a double, Gunderson worked for a single instead. Edwards kept defending. Three fifteen as they stood to the clinch. Edwards had the back standing. Three minutes as Edwards defended a kimura and they went to the ground. Edwards had a hook. He lost it, Gunderson kept working for a kimura. Two thirty-five. Gunderson retained half-guard. Two fifteen. Gunderson was turning towards an armbar. Two minutes. Edwards escaped back to half-guard. He elbowed the thigh and again. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Gunderson let it go. Edwards worked towards a D'arce. He had it in tight with one minute. He lost it. He mounted. Thirty-five. Beautiful jiu jitsu by Edwards honestly. Gunderson gave up the back with both hooks, flattened out. Fifteen left. He landed four rights. A left and a right. Six right hammerfists. The first round ended. Yves's corner wanted the straight left followed by the right high kick. John's corner said that Yves had no power. The second round began. Edwards dodged a spinning back kick. Four thirty-five. Edwards landed an uppercut and missed a right hook. Gunderson partially blocked a high kick. Gunderson landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Edwards checked a leg kick and blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Gunderson was getting bullied and cornered. Edwards landed a nice right hand. Three thirty-five. Edwards missed a high kick. Edwards stuffed a single. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Gunderson hugged the ankle now. They stood to the clinch. Edwards kneed the thigh three times, with double underhooks. Two thirty-five. He kneed the thigh. They broke with Edwards landing a blocked high kick. Two fifteen. Edwards landed a blocked high kick slipped and stood up. Two minutes as Gunderson missed a high knee. Edwards landed a leg kick. Edwards landed a big straight left, that one hurt. One thirty-five. Gunderson landed a nice turning side kick. One fifteen. Edwards landed a nice straight left. He stuffed a single. He came down slowly to half-guard. One minute. He stood and let Gunderson up. Edwards missed an overhand looping left. He dodged a big uppercut. Thirty. He landed a body kick. He stuffed a single sprawling. He stood over him. Fifteen. He landed a big right coming down to guard. The second round ended. Gunderson had a tiny mouse under his left eye. The third round began. Edwards came forward hard. He landed an uppercut and stuffed a single. Edwards landed a hard liver kick. He landed another. Four thirty-five. Gunderson stumbled. He landed a leg kick. Four fifteen. Edwards landed a right hand. He landed a nice knee and dropped Gunderson and came down to half-guard. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Edwards landed three short right elbows. He landed three short rights and three short right elbows. Three fifteen. He landed another pair of short right elbows. Three minutes. Edwards landed six good short right elbows. He was really hurting him. Two thirty-five. 'Let's go, Yves!' the crowd chanted. Yves landed four good right elbows, the last two really hurt. Another one. Two fifteen. Yves landed another pair of right elbows. Two minutes. Edwards landed a right elbow. A big one adn another pair of short ones. One thirty-five. Gunderson worked towards a kimura again. Yves defended. He popped out. He landed seven good rights and another, one fiften. He landed five more. Another six more, another pair. One minute. Another pair, hurting him. He had the Mir-Lesnar position. Another pair of rights, three or four more now. Three more rights. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Yves landed a short right elbow and a big one, both hurt though. He landed a right hand and a left elbow and a right hand. He stood and tripped backwards as the third round ended. Yves had the well-deserved unanimous decision.